Consecuencias de una sugerencia
by LDGV
Summary: Él sólo lo dijo como una simple sugerencia, pero jamás pensó que ella lo tomara tan en serio. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Consecuencias de una sugerencia **

– ¿Así es cómo te gustan las chicas, con el cabello corto?–la adolescente normalmente dura y arrogante, se vio sonrojada sin poder evitarlo.

– No…no…no…no es que me gusten, es que así sería más práctico para los combates, si los tienes largo te puede estorbar la visión o tu oponente podría tomarte por el cabello.

El rojo se incrementó en su cara, no por la timidez de un cumplido sino por el enojo de un atrevimiento.

– ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa…yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana con mi cabello!

Sin más reparo, rápidamente abordó su nave dejando al pobre chico desconcertado y anonadado.

– ¿Quién se cree que es?–ella refunfuñaba molesta mientras volaba a casa.

No era la primera vez que un chico le insinuaba algo respecto a su apariencia, claro que la forma en que se la sugirió Gohan era sin duda la más respetuosa de todas. Videl Satán era no sólo mundialmente conocida por ser la hija del campeón del mundo, la hija del hombre que derrotó al malvado de Cell…también era famosa por su poca actitud femenina.

Su típico guarda ropa estaba conformado por muchas camisetas holgadas, algunos pantalones jeans, lycras ajustadas, botas…pero no tenía ni faldas, ni blusas, ni zapatos de tacón.

Se consideraba enemiga número uno contra los cosméticos, lo veía como una estupidez, muchas de sus compañeras de clase durante los descansos retocaban su maquillaje, incluso su mejor amiga…esa loca chismosa de cabello rubio.

Ireza muchas veces la intentó llevar al centro comercial específicamente a los salones de belleza, pero nunca lo logró. Videl no era de esas muchachas que estaban desesperadas por remozar su imagen para poder encontrar a un joven el cual presumir como su _novio_.

– ¡Cómo si yo necesitara un novio! –Se dijo a sí misma– ¿De qué me serviría?

"_Tal vez para salir con él_"–su mente le contestó–"_para que te ayudara con las tareas, para pasar el tiempo juntos y sentirte amada pero sobre todo para besarlo sin parar_"–con lo último no sabe porqué pero la imagen de cierto joven con sonrisa tonta, se le apareció en la mente.

– ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh nooooo con él no!–estaba tan molesta que casi pierde el control de su nave– maldita sea porqué de todos las alucinaciones posibles tuve que imaginarlo a él, prefería imaginar a Shapner–dudó un momento–pensándolo bien…mejor no.

Sin desearlo las palabras que Gohan le promulgó, hace minutos regresaron a su mente.

Videl se sorprendió ella misma, una simple sugerencia de cambio de peinado le afectó tanto, incluso ahora desde que empezó el regreso a casa no ha dejado de pensar en el tema. En el fondo sintió algo…cómo describirlo…sería como decir un golpe al corazón. Desde que lo conoció, en aquella esquina del banco de Ciudad Satán hasta la actualidad, sólo piensa en el joven nerd de cabello negro.

– ¿Por qué me sentí decepcionada cuando dijo que no? –se dice mientras acariciaba una de sus dos coletas.

Siempre le había gustado su peinado, ya que era el que su fallecida madre le hacía cuando la ayudaba a alistarse para asistir a la escuela. Desde entonces, conservó el mismo estilo en memoria de ella.

Al dirigir la mirada al frente vio las luces artificiales de la ciudad, a lo lejos contempló un gran rotulo sobre un edificio en particular, este decía en letras mayúsculas "SATÁN"…sí, esa era su casa.

Hábilmente aterrizó sobre el helipuerto de su casa y sin más caminó hacia la entrada, estaba cansada por tanto tiempo manejando y también por haber logrado expulsar su ki, por primera vez.

Deseosa de tomar un baño y dormir un poco, comenzó ha subir las escaleras hasta que…

– ¡Videl!... ¿dónde has estado?... ¡Qué son estas horas de llegar!... ¿Estuviste con algún muchacho?... ¡responde!–su padre gritó.

– No papá no he estado con ningún chico–mintió– sólo que a partir de hoy comencé, con mi entrenamiento para el próximo torneo…nada más.

– Ahh ya veo–ríe un poco–esa es la hija del campeón, siempre deseando ser más fuerte–su hija asintió

Subió las escaleras caminado hacia su habitación y cerró con llave.

* * *

Sumergió su desnudo cuerpo en el agua caliente de la tina de baño, dejó que la temperatura la relajara–Hoy sin duda ha sido un día extraño–primero su llegada la casa del joven Son.

– Esa mujer está loca–la madre de Gohan no era para nada una mujer normal, cuando llegó amablemente a preguntar por él…

– _Escúchame bien jovencita, si estás aquí con intenciones de invitarlo a salir…te advierto que mi Gohan es un muchacho decente y no dejaré que una muchacha de la cuidad sólo por verlo algo ingenuo, se quiera aprovechar de él._

– _¡Qué!...yo no viene a eso, Gohan me prometió que me enseñaría a volar, por eso vine._

– _Si como no, mira niña yo no nací ayer…a si que no me vengas con excusas, tú sólo quieres abusar del corazón de mi hijo_–reafirmó la señora.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso–_Mire señora, yo no sé quién se cree pero a mí me respeta y yo no soy de esa clase de mujer._

– _¡Pero qué mocosa más atrevida!_–una gruesa vena se formaba en su frente–_lárgate de aquí y no quiero que continúes molestando a mi hijo, él va a la escuela a estudiar y no a perder el tiempo con mujeres como tú._

– _¡Aaaaahhh, ya cállese señora…ya me tiene harta!_

– _¡A mí no me gritas!_

Parecía que el pleito continuaría pero, una voz que provenía detrás de ella las detuvo.

– _Hola Videl… ¿Cómo sabías donde vivía?_

– _Muy fácil, sólo vi tu nombre en la lista de la escuela_–tenía los ojos cerrados cuando respondió pero luego giró la cabeza, y miró algo que jamás imaginó.

El nerd Gohan, el chico sabelotodo de su clase tenía músculos bien definidos, Videl hundió su cabeza en el agua de la bañera, al no poder borrar de su mente la definida imagen del chico. Se supone que es un nerd…y los nerds no son sexis.

– Ahhh maldición qué me pasa, es sólo Gohan nada más…como si fuera la gran cosa.

Pero era atractivo, no llevaba su usual traje de escuela sino una vestimenta de entrenamiento azul, que no dejaba a la imaginación la escultural forma de su pecho.

Después del inusual encuentro con la madre de su compañero de clases, iniciaron con el entrenamiento de vuelo…

– _Para dominar la técnica de vuelo, deben primero controlar perfectamente su ki o de lo contrario…_

– _Debemos controlar nuestro ki… ¿Dime qué significa eso?_

Rascándose la cabeza–_No sabes que es un ki…bueno el ki es una energía en el interior de nuestro cuerpo y…_

– _¡Qué demonios, una energía en el interior de nuestro cuerpo!_–gritó incrédula.

– _Bueno… ¿cómo te explico?_

– _Mira Videl, es esto–_el pequeño Goten extendió su mano y le disparó a una roca cercana haciéndola explotar.

– _Sí de eso se trata… ¿viste Videl?_

– ¿Qué si vi?_–_dice pasando una esponja enjabonada por su pierna derecha_–_claro que lo vi, hasta por un momento sentí que se me salían los ojos por el asombro_–_dijo parpadeando un par de veces.

Ambos sentados en el piso, continúan con el entrenamiento_–Lo único que tienes que hacer, es mantenerte en calma y poco a poco irás expulsando todo el poder dentro de ti–_él acercó sus manos y un destello comenzó a parecer entre ellas, el cual producía un zumbido.

– _Lo ves–_ella aún sin creerlo, se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor, pero el pequeño espectáculo no duró mucho ya que la luz desapareció– _Bien, inténtalo tú–_Videl simuló lo que Gohan había hecho, pero al primer intento…no lo logró–_No…lo estás haciendo mal, hazlo con calma…sino no funcionará._

La clase de vuelo se vio interrumpida no sólo por el desánimo de la chica, sino también por el fuerte gruñido del estómago del semisaiyajin.

– _Muchas gracias por invitarme a almorzar._

– _No tenía otra opción–_dice sirviéndole un tazón de arroz_–__ni modo que te dejara viéndonos comer._

Probó el bocado y su sabor era delicioso.

– Podrá ser una vieja gruñona, pero sabe cocinar muy bien_–_recordó mientras dejaba caer el agua sobre su cabello largo, para retirar el champú de él.

– _Esto está delicioso, mejor de lo que cocina el cocinero de mi casa._

– _¡Qué en tu casa hay un cocinero!… ¡entonces eres millonaria!_

– _Bueno…_

Milk dobló la mirada hacia su hijo_– ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?_

Su hijo sólo reaccionó, escupiendo el contenido de su boca.

Videl ya concluido su baño salió de la tina, y comenzó a retirar la humedad de su cuerpo.

– Esa señora es una interesada, al principio quería echarme de su casa…ahhhhh pero no, supo que tengo dinero y ahí si le parezco una buena persona…estoy cansada que la gente sólo me vea, como si yo fuera sinónimo de que se hubieran sacado la lotería.

Vistiéndose con su pijama, continuó recordando el resto del día más loco de su juventud.

Luego de que Goten alcanzó primero despegar sus pies del suelo, y ella imitando al mitológico Ícaro, logró sostenerse en el aire aunque fuere sólo por unos cuantos centímetros, durante pocos segundos.

Exhausta decidió que ya era hora de emprender el regreso a casa. Cuando disponía a encender su nave, él pronunció un par de simples palabras.

– _Sabes Videl, deberías cortarte un poco tu cabello, claro que sólo es una sugerencia._

He ahí donde ella respondió diciendo las palabras que comenzaron con el día, donde no ha podido dejar de pensar en el joven Son.

– _¿Así es cómo te gustan las chicas, con el cabello corto?_–recordando.

– Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida… ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar?

Ahora vestida y parada de pie frente al espejo de su baño, después de haber abriendo una de los cajones de su escritorio, tomó un par de tijeras filosas, las cuales contemplaba como si estuviera hipnotizada.

"_Es sólo una sugerencia_"_._

Se repetía en su mente.

"_Es sólo una sugerencia_"_._

Se repetía otra vez.

"_Es sólo una sugerencia_"_._

La pequeña frase no dejaba de atormentarla, ya estaba al borde de la paranoia.

– No lo hago por ti…lo hago porque yo lo decidí…no lo hago por ti–dice convenciéndose ella misma.

"_Tienes miedo…sí tienes miedo, no sólo del cambio sino también de la reacción de él cuando te vea_"–escuchó una voz en su cabeza era como si las tijeras hablaran.

– ¡No tengo miedo!…soy Videl Satán, la hija del héroe que derrotó a Cell, he vencido ladrones más grandes que yo en tamaño…y no dejaré que un par de estúpidas tijeras me dobleguen.

Las palabras ya no eran más necesarias, corrió hacia su cama cubriéndose con su frazada y dejando atrás de sí, tiradas en el piso de su baño…un par de largos mechones de cabello negro.

* * *

Las horas de espera valían la pena, no importaba si tardaba horas en llegar a casa del Gran Saiyaman, volar sin usar una máquina valía la pena. El polvo se levantó al aterrizar su nave, al salir frente a ella estaba él junto a su hermano menor.

– ¿Qué esperas?...continuemos con el entrenamiento de ayer.

– Así claro…ahh por cierto, te ves bien así–dijo rascándose su nuca con algo de vergüenza.

Gohan no recibió repuesta, Videl le había dado la espalda caminando hacia el mismo claro donde levitó ayer. Lo que Gohan no vio fue que en el rostro de Videl se estampó, la sonrisa más sincera que ha dado en su vida.

**Fin**


End file.
